Asmodeus
by PaulaLunatica
Summary: Reto de Halloween! •Two-Shot• Escuchar voces en tu mente ¿Es de locos? ¿O es real? ¿El amor es el diablo o la locura? Ella conocía al amor, su nombre era... Asmodeus. •Serena&Seiya.• UniversoAlterno - Lime rozando lemon.
1. Primera Parte

**Los personajes en esta historia, no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

Notas de la autora: Este two-shot es parte del reto de Halloween. Lamentablemente no lo pude subir completo, pero pienso continuarlo, para poder progresar con mi otro fic. Espero que les guste, ya que es totalmente Universo Alterno, y es la primera vez que lo hago.

Palabras: 3.567

Protagonistas: Seiya Kou/Serena Tsukino/Darien Chiba/Taiki Kou/Ami Mizuno

Autora: PaulaLunatica.

* * *

**Asmodeus:**** Primera Parte**

* * *

Miraba de una pared a otra. Todo blanco y acolchonado.

Intento forzar sus manos, pero estas no respondían. Cansancio encima de su cuerpo. Sus ojeras llegaban hasta la mitad de las mejillas, su pelo engrasado. Todas las luces tenues y ella en un rincón hablando sola y dibujando. O dentro de su mente eso creía.

—JAJAJAJA— se reía con alevosía —. No te preocupes… — canturreaba palabras ilegibles.

La puerta se abrió y detrás de esta, ingreso un hombre alto, de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos violáceos. Miro a Serena en el rincón del cuarto. La muchacha se balanceaba de un lado a otro, hasta que se percato de la presencia del doctor.

— ¡Buenos días Serena! – dijo acomodándose los lentes, la chica retomo su postura meciéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás repetidas veces.

— ¿Vienes a matarme? –. Pronuncio Serena de una manera cínica. No era lógica su actitud con su hablar –. Porque Seiya dice que vienen a matarme – se encogió de hombros – Ustedes creen que estoy loca – dijo casi para ella misma.

—Vengo a hacerte la revisión diaria, Serena —. Se puso en cuclillas a su lado, y la rubia dejo de mecerse para mirar bien de cerca al doctor.

—Señor, señor Taiki – dijo en notas alegres. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en cuanto conecto su mirada con la del Doctor —. ¿Crees que estoy loca? – sus ojos brillaban en cuanto hizo esa pregunta.

—Nch nch – el doctor Taiki hizo una sonido con la lengua, mientras negaba y tomaba apuntes en su libreta. Tomo el rostro de la rubia y con sus dedos, abrió los ojos de la muchacha, poso su linterna por los orbes de Serena, y repitió el mismo proceso en el otro ojo. Luego del chequeo del día, Serena rodo los ojos fastidiada.

— ¿Qué medicamento me darán entonces? ¿Un sedante? No, mejor un rivotril, así puedo dormir y dormir, y Seiya ya no me molestará —. Decía sobresaltada la muchacha, sostenida con su camisa de fuerza ajustada, insistiendo en querer sacar sus manos de ahí.

—Seiya—. Repitió el pelicastaño, volviendo a acomodarse los lentes desde el puente de su nariz. – ¿Sigues viéndolo verdad?

Serena miro hacia todos lados, con miedo. Taiki ya había observado esa conducta anteriormente de la muchacha. Hizo un movimiento con sus brazos llevandolo a la boca y lo miro abriendo mucho los ojos. – Shhh, nos pueden escuchar –. Susurro.

El doctor se puso de pie y le sonrió con lástima. — Bien Serena, si sigues viéndolo, dile que se vaya —. Le dijo tratando de ser amistoso. La rubia levanto la mirada hacia Taiki, y entrecerró los ojos. Lo miro de una forma desconcertante para el pelicastaño.

—No quiere… dice que me ama… Shhh —. Dijo bajando apenas la voz y audible para Taiki.

El muchacho torció un poco la boca. Esa niña pasaría un largo tiempo en el manicomio. —Bueno entonces… —fingió buscar a alguien por el lugar. Serena se ladeo, siguiendo el mismo camino que Taiki. — Seiya, desaparece —. Le dijo a la nada misma.

—Disculpa… - dijo suavemente Serena, sin expresión en el rostro, el hombre se volteo a verla. — ¿A quién le hablas? —. Dijo juntando las cejas.

Taiki abrió la boca para responder, pero desistió. No era que Tsukino estuviera loca. Es una paciente con un problema mental del cual depende de sedantes y otros tantos medicamentos para mejorar. No tenía caso seguirle la corriente y sentirse estúpido.

—Tendrás visitas en una hora… —. Dijo el muchacho caminando hacia la puerta. Serena ladeo la cabeza como un perro. Antes de salir, Taiki volteo hacia la rubia — Asique vendrán a buscarte en 10 minutos para bañarte. Nos vemos más tarde, Serena. — finalizo el pelicastaño.

Serena camino hacía el rincón que estaba previo a la llegada del doctor. Se sentó llevando sus rodillas hacia su pecho y meciéndose. — Veté, aléjate de mí —. Exclamo al aire, forcejeando con sus brazos, pero murmurando.

* * *

—Señorita Tsukino ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy? — dijo la enfermera amablemente. Serena solo la veía a través del espejo mientras la ayudaba a ponerle la ropa. La enfermera Mizuno sonreía cálidamente a la rubia y le hablaba con familiaridad –. Dicen que habrá pastel de chocolate para la cena, es tu favorito ¿no? – Le hablo, guiñando el ojo – arriba linda – le dijo mientras la levantaba para ponerle la falda – te veras hermosa para tu visita –. Poso su mirada en los ojos de Serena.

La rubia se mantenía callada, mirando al vacio. Las facciones del rostro Mizuno cambiaron a uno de frustración. Pues su labor como enfermera, no era solo verificar a los pacientes, sino también a ayudarlos a levantar el ánimo.

Luego de un rato, lo que pareció mucho tiempo para la enfermera, y que a propósito, el silencio la estaba incomodando, Serena se decidió a hablar. – ¿Quién será mi visita? – pregunto con los labios secos, su voz sonó seca y fría, sin expresión, Mizuno le paso la esponja por la espalda.

—El chico que te espera es muy apuesto – dijo la peliazul sonriendo y casi con las mejillas sonrojadas. Serena la pudo por el rabillo del ojo. "_Seguramente que sí." _Pensó.

— ¿Quién es? – volvió a insistir. Se podía oír una mezcla de ansiedad en su voz. La enfermera lo noto y trago saliva. Dejo de mover la esponja de su espalda, se irguió y la mirada de la rubia cambio, volteo a ver a la enfermera y esta sintió escalofríos.

—Es un hombre de un diario muy conocido de Japón. – le respondió titubeando, tragando nuevamente saliva, y estuvo a punto de no atragantarse. Serena ladeo el rostro, juntando las cejas, se podía ver las líneas de su frente arrugadas.

— ¿Y por que querría hablar con una loca como yo? Yo no sé quién es. – Le dijo volviendo la mirada hacia la nada, con un tono de voz bajo y calmo pero reflexivo. Mizuno supo si responderle o no, junto sus manos nerviosamente.

—Tú no estás loca cariño – le dijo la enfermera, llevando un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Serena se llevo las manos al pecho —Pero… yo no sé quien es –. Volvió a decir en apenas un hilo de voz.

—El escucho tu historia y está interesado en escucharte… —Ami se llevo el dedo índice a la boca y torció la misma. —… o eso es lo que dijo el Dr. Kou –. Serena no se volteo a verla, más bien se quedo pensando. Ella estaba en un manicomio, encerrada, sin ver la luz del día, y ahora su historia era motivo para salir en un diario y vaya a saber dónde. Se sentía como en un reality, como un animal de zoológico o bicho raro. — Bueno bueno, basta de charla y apresuremos el paso que estará por llegar, así podrás contar tu historia y que más gente te crea —. Sonrió cálidamente para que la muchacha no se sintiera mal.

Serena quedo sin expresión en el rostro pero siguió todas las indicaciones de Ami. La enfermera la vistió, con un lindo vestido simple de color rosa pálido, le pinto las uñas de las manos y los pies y le puso unos mocasines de cuero negro. Finalmente la peino, en su típico peinado en dos odangos y un maquillaje natural. La rubia se miraba en el espejo en cuanto la enfermera salió impidiéndole la visión en el reflejo. Se veía muy bonita a comparación de cómo estaba desde que la encerraron en nosocomio, aunque ella sentía asco por ella misma.

Cuando volvió a su cuarto, noto que habían puesto una mesa en el medio de la habitación, con sillas de cada lado. Serena se sentía un poco incomoda. Volteo a ver a Mizuno que estaba detrás de ella con una sonrisa amistosa.

—Adelante Serena, en un momento vendrá el doctor Kou y el periodista Chiba—. Le dijo animadamente. Serena trago saliva y asintió sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, mientras caminaba hacia la silla de la mesa y se sentaba con las manos encima y entrecruzando los dedos.

Cinco minutos después, el Doctor Kou ingresaba a la habitación. Serena estaba demasiado tranquila y ante la espera de Chiba, haría un poco de tiempo distrayéndola.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Serena?—. Pregunto el doctor mientras se sentaba en frente de ella. Los labios de la rubia se mantenían en línea recta, pero sus ojos celestiales se clavaron en los violáceos. El ambiente pareció ponerse tenso, la mirada fría de la muchacha le erizo el bello del cuello del pelicastaño. Se removió en su silla demostrándole que todo estaba bien.

—Aun no sé quién será el que me entrevistara… yo no estoy loca – dijo llevando su dedo índice en el aire cerca de la cabeza y moviéndolo de forma circular. Taiki surco sus labios en una sonrisa, pero un tanto triste.

—Tu historia solo llamo la atención Serena, no estás loca. – le respondió Taiki, la rubia rodo los ojos en blanco y largo aire pesadamente.

—Me lo dices todos los días… pero Seiya dice que me merezco estar aquí – Serena tiro hacia atrás su cabeza mirando el techo, el foco de la luz de repente empezó a titilar, Taiki se puso un poco nervioso por el tono de voz frio que utilizo la rubia. La muchacha bajo bruscamente la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Taiki con ironía, torciendo su sonrisa. —De todas formas… —agrego – me trataran de loca.

Taiki apoyo sus manos en la mesa y se puso de pie, no tolero sentirse intimidado. —Iré a ver si llego Darién Chiba — le dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta. Serena se quedo viendo hasta que Taiki desapareció de su vista y tratando de apaciguar las voces de su mente.

Antes de que Taiki acercara su mano al picaporte, Ami entro, los dos se sobresaltaron del susto al casi encontrarse en la entrada de la habitación.

La peliazul empezó a mover las manos señalando hacia afuera, Taiki subió una ceja, la joven enfermera bajo los brazos, y se sonrojo, mirando al piso. —D-doctor Kou, la visita… — dijo Mizuno titubeando y dejando la oración a la mitad.

Taiki solo asintió y volteo a ver a la rubia que estaba asomada viendo la escena. —Ya vino el señor Chiba, Serena. Cualquier cosa que necesites, acuérdate de pedirlo –. Le sonrió un poco y la muchacha con la cabeza le hizo entender que entendió. El hombre salió, y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Mizuno en ese proceso retrocedió. Cuando por fin Taiki se aseguro que la rubia no los podía escuchar, se acerco a Ami para que solo ella lo oiga. — Espérame en la cámara gesell, recibo a Chiba e iré en un momento –. La peliazul asintió y camino algunos metros desde la habitación de Tsukino hasta una puerta de la cámara para observar la entrevista, por la que ingreso y cerró la puerta.

Darién Chiba, un muchacho alto, de pelo oscuro caminaba por el pasillo, Taiki lo vio. El hombre se detuvo ante el doctor. Extendió la mano hacia él, y se estrecharon la mano, de una forma no muy amistosa, más bien con distancia y desdén.

—Soy Darién Chiba – dijo el pelinegro educadamente, mirando los violáceos.

Taiki se hizo el sorprendido, en realidad no le simpatizaba mucho el modo familiar de Chiba, además que conocía las conductas de Serena y sabía que podía incluso llegar a alterarla.

—Mucho gusto – contesto secamente el pelicastaño mirándolo con animosidad. – La paciente lo está esperando en el cuarto – dijo señalando con el pulgar, la puerta con el número 35.

Inmediatamente soltó la mano del periodista y puso sus manos dentro d la bata de médico. Antes de que le muchacho emprendiera camino hacia la habitación, Taiki hablo, dándose media vuelta para ir a la cámara gesell. —Por favor señor Chiba, seas discreto y prudente con Tsukino… ella no está loca… — miro sobre su hombro —… sólo esta atormentada. – concluyo al entrar finalmente a la cámara gesell y dejar a Darién con la palabra en la boca.

Chiba miro la puerta de color blanca con el número 35 destellar. Se acerco lentamente hacia la manija y antes de girarla, pensó un momento si esto era bueno… porque internamente algo le decía que no estaba bien. Finalmente giro del picaporte, Taiki a través del vidrio veía todo con mal presentimiento. Una vez que el hombre empujo la puerta, por alguna razón sabía que no había vuelta atrás.

Serena estaba sentada en el rincón de la habitación y en cuanto vio a Chiba entrar, miro con cautela quien podía ser. El hombre se paralizo al ver tan linda chica y con tan menuda historia.

Serena se puso de pie desde el rincón apenas vio a Chiba, el hombre aun no sabía si dirigirse hacia ella. Luego se dio cuenta que la rubia tenía la mirada perdida. Se aclaro la garganta y con voz firme pero suave dijo tratando de llamar la atención. – ¿Señorita Tsukino…? – aunque más que una pregunta, quiso afirmarlo. La rubia asintió dos veces con la cabeza pero no se atrevía a hablarle, el era un desconocido. Lentamente se acerco hacía la mesa, mientras el pelinegro seguía mirándola, en cuanto la muchacha estuvo a una distancia prudencial, apoyo sus manos en el respaldo de la silla. Sus miradas conectadas. Ella frialdad. El miedo. — Soy el periodista del diario "Milenio de Plata"… —la rubia miro con mucha atención la mano que Darién le extendía, la observo atentamente como si el contacto fuera a quemarla, la mano del muchacho sudaba temblorosa como si tuviera miedo de algo o alguien, como si alguien… los observara. – Darién… Darién Chiba – dijo el muchacho, un poco titubeante, sintiendo escalofríos recorrer su columna.

La muchacha seguía quieta y callada, levanto la vista conectado su mirada con el pelinegro. Pues, no le daba confianza ese hombre frente a ella. Prefirió correr la silla de la mesa, y sentarse, con sus manos en su regazo. El hombre quedo mirándola, suspiro largando todo el aire contenido e imito la misma acción. Serena miro la mesa, y Darién para hacer más ameno el ambiente, saco de su bolsillo su grabadora. La rubia lo vio enseguida, muy desconfiada.

— ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto señalando sin modales. Su voz sonó fría.

El pelinegro vio la grabadora, y se dio cuenta que tal vez no había aclarado que quería grabar la entrevista. – ¡oh lo siento! –. Dijo sonriendo nervioso. — me había olvidado de… avisarte – bajo un poco la voz por sentirse apenado.  
— ¿Y cómo es que sabes de mi historia? – pregunto Serena sin dar vueltas.

Chiba se sentía nervioso, nunca en toda su carrera de periodista le había sucedido, pero esa chica era extrañamente hermosa casi angelical, seguía sin creer que esa muchacha podía tener esa historia semejante. — Tu historia llego a mis oídos, por amigos de aquí… — Miro a Serena, que esta no despegaba su fría mirada –. Espero que no te moleste… - Serena no respondió ni tampoco asintió. Solo lo miraba inexpresivo.

Taiki del otro lado del vidrio, se estaba guardando la poca paciencia que se le estaba saliendo de las manos. Ami puso una de sus manos en el hombro de él para que se tranquilizara. – Doctor, tiene que tranquilizarse por favor. – dijo la peliazul, mirando su perfil. El pelicastaño no se volteo a verla, pero asintió cerrando los ojos.

Darién había dejado un folder color amarillo encima de la mesa, eran las hojas con las preguntas para la rubia. Presiono el botón "REC" y se aclaró la garganta.

—_Eres mía… — _Susurró una voz masculina, Serena abrió mucho los ojos y se llevo las manos a la cabeza. — _Tú me perteneces…— _volvió a hablar la misma voz.

— ¡No! – exclamo Serena, Darién amago a acercarse a ella, pero este se movió bruscamente, acallando esa voz que la estaba molestando.

Taiki estuvo por ponerse de pie, pero nuevamente Ami, lo sujeto de los hombros. – Doctor Kou, serán solo minutos, tranquilícese, o la pondremos peor. – dijo con voz firme. El pelicastaño dio un golpe a la mesa con sus manos echa puños.

Darién volteo a ver el vidrio de la cámara gesell, sabía que estaban mirando a pesar de no tener permitida la visión hacia adentro.

—Tengo que hacer algo— exclamo Taiki — si sigue así...— Pero se detuvo al ver a Serena erguida, lo mismo le sorprendió a Darién. Esta se encontraba con los ojos cristalizados, con congoja. El muchacho no sabía si preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

— No se preocupe señor Chiba - se escuchaba la voz de Taiki por el alto parlante, Darién miro hacia todas las esquinas de la habitación. Sea lo que sea, el pelinegro miro nuevamente a la ventana espejada y asintiendo, haciéndole saber que había entendido. Tomo su silla y lentamente se sentó. Serena permaneció de pie un rato.

—L-lo siento – dijo la rubia por lo bajo.

—Si quieres podemos dejar esto… — pero la rubia no lo dejo terminar de hablar, que lo interrumpió, poniendo las manos en la mesa y mirando hacia abajo.

—No, quiero que escuche mi historia, y que vea que no estoy loca. Tomo el respaldo de la silla y la corrió hacia atrás para volver a sentarse. Darién trago saliva.

—E-está bien… — verifico que su grabadora estuviera grabando. La rubia alzo la barbilla para mirarlo fijamente. Acomodo sus hojas. — Esta es la grabación número 120, Tsukino Serena, de 22 años de edad, nacida en Tokio, Japón. El caso de… — miro a Serena, como esperando su aprobación, pero al no decirle nada, decidió proseguir con delicadeza. —… Asmodeus. – hojeo una de sus hojas para empezar la entrevista. — Serena ¿Cómo te encuentras? –.

—Y-yo me encuentro bien. — dijo serenamente, mirando sus dedos encima de la mesa. Darién asintió y otro vistazo más a la hoja.

—Serena ¿podrías contarnos tu historia? – el pelinegro trago saliva después de hacer la pregunta. Serena asintió, se paso la lengua por los labios.

—Todo esto… — paso saliva también antes de continuar. —… ocurrió en un accidente de autos. Nada grave…

— ¿Nada grave? –. Pregunto Darién subiendo una de sus cejas incrédulo.

—Ahí es donde inicia. – el pelinegro se hizo hacia atrás, Ahora era Serena la que subía una de sus cejas. Continúo relatando… —… Yo estaba en mi automóvil, esperando a que el semáforo cambiara a verde, cuando se marco la luz amarilla, yo arranque, pero un auto se atravesó justo cuando el semáforo me estaba dando el paso. Por suerte, a mi no me paso nada, fue solo la trompa del coche. Automáticamente, el chofer del otro auto se bajo y corrió hacia el mío para verificar que todo estuviera en orden. – Serena respiro hondo, para retomar el relato.

— ¿Y qué es lo que sucedió? – le pregunto Darién.

—El airbag del volante salto, permitiendo que yo no saliera volando de ahí. Recuerdo que me golpee la cabeza, no recuerdo con que. Estuve con más de dos horas con el dolor retumbando en mi cabeza. El muchacho del otro auto… — Serena trago saliva y su voz empezó a temblar. —… su nombre era… Seiya… — rompió el contacto visual con Darién, jugando con los dedos nerviosamente. Pero antes de que el muchacho pudiera preguntar, Serena continúo. —

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — me pregunto Seiya por la ventanilla, con cara de preocupado. Yo apenas escuche su voz, me costó responderle, ya que mi cabeza no me dejaba articular palabra.

—Yo… sí, estoy bien. — _apenas vi sus ojos zafiros, quede encandilada, era como un imán que me atraía. _Pensó Serena. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y continúo hablando. –

— ¿Necesitas que te lleve a un hospital?— volvió a preguntar ese chico, se notaba muy preocupado. La verdad es que era el tercer accidente en coche, y nunca se habían preocupado de esa forma por mí, más bien siempre me hacían escándalo.

—No, te lo agradezco… - le respondí, me solté el cinturón de seguridad. Para ese momento vi que se amontono muchísima gente a nuestro alrededor. Empecé a marearme un poco, Seiya abrió la puerta del lado del chofer para que entrara más aire, como pudo, corto el airbag para que no me asfixiara, y se quedó allí al lado mío. Le había pedido que se vaya, que no haría problema por el seguro ni nada, pero él fue más obstinado y se quedo incluso hasta después de que se habían ido los paramédicos. La policía y los bomberos estuvieron trabajando para correr los autos y solo esperamos hasta la orden del juez para poder irnos.

— ¿A qué hora se habían retirado del lugar? – pregunto Darién, su espalda estaba relajada en el respaldo de la silla mientras iba anotando puntos importantes del relato.

—Estuvimos unas dos o tres horas, no lo recuerdo muy bien. Pero Seiya jamás se fue de mi lado. Luego él se ofreció a llevarme en un taxi hasta mi casa, me negué, pues el pobre estaba más preocupado por mí que por él. Al final termine aceptando de tanto que insistió.

— ¿Y qué sucedió después de allí? – Darién pregunto, bajando un poco su anotador y mirando a Serena. Esta parecía estar recordando ese día.

—Pues, recuerdo que estábamos en el taxi, en el asiento de atrás. Yo miraba por la ventana mientras sentía dos ojos que me miraban.

—_Nada va a pasarte, porque yo estaré aquí para protegerte_ – recuerdo que escuche esa voz en mi cabeza. Y la conocía. Cuando voltee a ver… Seiya me estaba mirando fijamente, el bello de mi nuca se había erizado. Entre en desesperación. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien me hablara en mis pensamientos?

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Agradecimientos:** Demencia, Rogue85 y Asmo, gracias amigas mías que me apoyaron con este proyecto.

.A las chicas del grupo de familia mística Kou, que a pesar de que me fui por motivos personales, conocí a personas maravillosas que siempre están alentando.

. A las que me leen en mi otro fanfic y me dejan reviews, espero que este especial les guste.

. Gracias a mis amigas de la página de "Sailor Starlights" que me tendieron una manita. Aprovecho para decirles que se unan a esta página, soy una de las admin. Y hay mucho Seiya Kou para hablar jaja.

En fin, el otro capítulo, lo subo en unos días. Muchas gracias por pasar a leer.

Acepto las críticas constructivas, y los consejos.

**PaulaLunatica.**


	2. Segunda Parte

**Los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

Notas de la autora: Siento mucho la demora, jaja tenía pensado entregar unos días después, pero bueno, no sé qué decir. Solo disculparme.

.Como dice en el summary, no hay lemon, solo un roce o insinuación. Lo aclaro para que no me maten xD

* * *

Palabras: 5.155

Protagonistas: Seiya Kou/Usagi Tsukino/Darien Chiba/Taiki Kou/Ami Mizuno/Mina Aino/ Andrew Furuhata

Autora: PaulaLunatica.

* * *

"**Asmodeus" **

**Parte II**

Cuando llegue a mi casa, me quede con la sensación de que era imposible que Seiya me hablara en pensamientos. Lo peor es que mi casa quedaba en un pequeño pueblo de Tokio, y prácticamente no había un alma a altas horas de la noche. Llegue a la cocina y me puse a hervir la pava para tomarme un té de manzanilla, para luego bañarme e irme a acostar. Pero el shock de sentir que alguien invadía mi mente, seguía latente más que el accidente que habíamos tenidos esa tarde.

El teléfono sonó. Yo me sobresalte del susto. De repente empezó a tronar, todo parecía una película de terror —Serena lanzo un suspiro y tomo una bocanada de aire –: Con el miedo a flor de piel, tome el teléfono, atendí... temerosa.

— Serena cariño, soy yo, tú hermana – Me dijo la voz escandalosa de mi hermana Mina, yo suspire del alivio, sentía que mi corazón saldría disparado en cualquier momento – ¿Como estas? ¿Cómo te encuentras? Me han llamado de la departamental para avisarme del accidente, pero yo estaba llegando a Kioto - Mi hermana es una persona de mucha verborragia, demasiado a veces –. No llegaba a tiempo, además la tormenta inundo las calles y no me pude mover.

— Oh Mina, das muchas explicaciones –. Le dije un poco molesta. La pava del agua empezó a chillar, y la lluvia había empezado a caer golpeando el techo. Pude sentir el suspiro de pena de mi hermana del otro lado.

— Lo siento Serena, es que me quede muy preocupada –. Me respondió con culpa y una punzada de remordimiento se sembró en mi pecho. Ya me había acercado a la hornalla para apagar el fuego mientras que tenía el teléfono entre mi mejilla y el hombro, y me preparaba la taza con el saquito de té.

— No, discúlpame tú a mí, hoy no tuve un buen día – Di otro suspiro, me sentía ahogada. Vertí el agua hervida en la taza mientras salía todo el vapor, llegando a mi nariz el rico olor a manzanilla – Recién he llegado a mi casa y la verdad es que ya estaba por acostarme –. Le mentí en realidad. Mina era muy escéptica con respecto a los fenómenos paranormales.

— Oh ya veo, pero me deja más tranquila que estés bien Serena –Me dijo más calmada –. Mañana estaré viajando a Tokio a verte. Espero no molestarte.

Le puse un poco de azúcar al te y empecé a revolver mientras apoyaba la espalda en la mesada de la cocina —No, claro que no. Tú no me molestas –. Sonreí. Paso mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la había visto.

— Puedo adivinar que estas sonriendo Sere — Me dijo riéndose, y yo no pude evitarlo, me reí – Serena sonrió melancólicamente en ese momento – Apropósito - agrego mi hermana. Tome un sorbo del té – ¿Harás la denuncia? –Me queme la lengua y mina pareció escuchar cuando me queje –. Oh Sere ¿Estás bien?

— Di Mina – Le respondí mientras me abanicaba con la mano la lengua que me ardía. Espere unos segundos, mientras había dejado la taza de té –. N-no, no la hare, pues yo estoy bien y...

Mina no me dejo terminar de hablar – Pero Serena, tuviste un accidente debes saber que te ha dañado, tanto psicológicamente como... –empezó a elevar el tono de voz–… corriste el riesgo de no estar viva para contarlo…

Y yo ya me había hartado de sus cuestionamientos – Mina, el muchacho que me choco, se ofreció incluso a darme un nuevo coche –. Y sé que después de esto hice muy mal en decirle.

— ¿Y tu aceptaste? –. Me pregunto sorprendida.

— No –. Fue mi respuesta seca. Aleje el teléfono del oído. 3, 2 ,1...

— ¿Eres tonta todo el día? ¿O solo te detienes para bañarte? –. Me regaño Mina seriamente.

— Hay Mina, lo importante es que no hizo abandono de persona –. Tome nuevamente mi taza de té y recargue mi espalda en la silla.

— Pero no aceptaste su oferta –. Me dijo seguramente apretando los labios. Aposte mi taza de té fría a que llevaba el ceño fruncido.

Mire la hora del reloj de pared, me quería ir dormir – Oye, es más importante mi vida, que un coche nuevo ¿Vale? – le dije seriamente. Del otro lado solo se escucho silencio –. Mañana hablamos, estoy muerta.

— Vale – me respondió rendida – Descansa cariño –. Me dijo ella por lo bajo.

—Nos vemos, adiós –. Le dije apurada y colgué antes de que quiera hablarme de algún chico guapo que conoció en el viaje o algo por el estilo.

— Recliné mi espalda en el respaldo de la silla y tire mi cabeza hacia atrás mirando el techo. La lluvia caía arrebatadoramente. Aun me daba vueltas en la cabeza como era posible que ese chico pudiera hablar en mis pensamientos. Después de la charla telefónica con mi hermana, me propuse bañarme e ir a la cama directo. La verdad es que el día había sido cansador pero necesitaba un respiro. Aunque mi mente volvía al suceso de esa misma noche con ese muchacho y un escalofrío recorría todo mi cuerpo. Tarde bastante en dormirme, pero lo logre finalmente – dijo la rubia ya más relajada y con fluidez. Darién siguió anotando puntos importantes. Levanto la mirada para mirar a Serena.

—Enfermera Mizuno – la llamo el pelicastaño. Está presto atención mirando al muchacho, a pesar de que el no la estaba mirando – ¿Crees que este bien esto que estamos haciendo? – pregunto mirando del otro lado del vidrio. La boca de la enfermera se movió de un lado a otro, dudando –. No lo sé doctor, usted acepto esto –. El, con la mano, le indico que prestara atención.

— En la mañana siguiente – continuo Serena –. Mi hermana vino como lo prometió. A partir de ese día, empecé a recibir, flores, chocolates y regalos.

— ¿Supo quien lo enviaba? – pregunto el muchacho

—Dos meses después, si lo supe. Había retomado mi vida normal, mi trabajo y mis estudios. Mina se quedaba en casa para hacerme compañía y solo iba a la facultad, quedo con mucho temor después del accidente. Aunque no era lo mismo ir de pie, usar transporte público, tuve que acostumbrarme. El seguro del muchacho no cubría los daños de mi auto, asique el solo debía pagarme una indemnización pero la rechace por el traro que tuvo para conmigo.

— ¿Y no volviste a saber de él? – pregunto Darien. Serena solo asintió. El hombre anoto algo más y sus miradas se conectaron.

—No recuerdo como llego ese momento – decidió continuar la rubia, captando nuevamente la atención del pelinegro – pero después de retomar parte de mi vida, día tras día, recibía flores, bombones, y más regalos. Mina pensaba que era un loco psicópata.

— ¿No aparecía un remitente? ¿Una señal? – pero entonces, antes que el hombre continuara preguntando, Serena lo freno en seco levantando la mano, haciéndole saber que fue interrumpida.

La luz de la habitación titilo por un instante. Los orbes de la rubia brillaron por un momento y Darién sintió unos escalofríos en su espina dorsal. De repente, la temperatura del lugar empezó a bajar, y se podía sentir un intenso frio.

—No le gusta que hable de él con extraños – susurro Serena inclinándose sobre la mesa. Para que Darien la escuche. Su rostro mostraba miedo y preocupación. El hombre trago saliva, tenía la sensación de que se sentía observado.

Desde la cámara gesell, el doctor y la enfermera vieron todo desde allí – Do-doctor ¿vio eso? – . Pregunto la peliazul temblando, mientras señalaba del otro lado la habitación.

Taiki asintió, sin despegar la mirada de Serena.

—Volvió a suceder – pronuncio Taiki paralizado, basto para que la peliazul mirara hacia el pelicastaño – como aquella vez –. Termino de decir.

La muchacha miro nuevamente a la habitación.

—En ese tiempo, estaba conociendo a alguien – dijo con temor Serena, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y eso a Darien le impacto, tanto que estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie e ir a consolarla, pero ella al ver la acción, automáticamente movió el cuerpo para alejarse —n-no se acerque por favor –. Le pidió ella marcando la distancia con las manos.

El pelinegro tomo asiento nuevamente. Sus manos sudaban y se las froto con el pantalón. Serena apoyo los codos en la mesa y se tomo la cabeza. Una congoja salió de su pecho. Taiki se levanto para salir y Amy intento detenerlo, pero no alcanzo a lograrlo.

El pelicastaño azoto la puerta de la habitación. Darien miro asustado por donde había ingresado el doctor, Serena seguía en la misma posición. Una vez que el hombre se acerco a ella, se arrodillo a su lado y le hablo suavemente.

—Señorita Tsukino – le hablo, ella miro por debajo de sus brazos los violáceos de Taiki - ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunto. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza – ¿Quieres dejar esto para mañana?

—No – respondió secamente – quiero que conozcan la verdad – hablo antes de que Taiki intentara replicar una negativa. El doctor era muy profesional con su trabajo y cuidaba de sus pacientes de esa forma.

— ¿Estás segura? – quiso asegurarse Taiki.

Ella levanto la cabeza y miro a Darien —. Aun no he terminado mi historia. Quisiera por favor continuar.

Taiki fulmino con la mirada a Darien – está bien, si así lo prefieres – se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta y antes de salir, se volteo –. Pero si algo te molesta, me lo dices.

Ella con un asentimiento de cabeza, le dejo en claro que así sería.

—Te ruego, me disculpes por favor – dijo Serena apenada.

—No tienes porque – dijo el muchacho, se seco el sudor de la frente. La temperatura del ambiente lentamente volvió a subir. Tomo su anotador y repaso lo último que había dicho la rubia, pero no se animo a decirle nada.

En cuanto la joven logro calmarse, sincronizando su respiración, retomo el relato.

—Recuerdo, que en ese momento conocí a un muchacho, era de la universidad. Su nombre era… Andrew Furuhata – sus labios quedaron en una línea recta apretada –. Y a pesar de recibir todos esos regalos, no me cuadraba quien podía ser. Mina insistía en que podía, incluso ser un loco psicópata que me estaba acosando. Pero un día, mi hermana se fue a la Universidad y no regresaría hasta más tarde. Recuerdo que estaba en la cocina preparando la cena y para guardarle algo a ella. Volvía a casa muy cansada – Darien asintió mientras tomaba nota –. De repente el timbre sonó. Yo mire la hora. Las 18.30 hs. ¿Quién podía ser? Si yo no esperaba a nadie, pensé que podría ser Andrew, pero él estaba trabajando. Sorprendida, me fui hacía la entrada.

— ¿Quién es? – pregunte pero no recibí respuesta del otro lado. Volví a insistir esta vez, pero no oí nada. Mas solo pude sentir un frio correr por mi columna dorsal, haciendo erizar el bello de mi nuca.

Darien en ese preciso instante, de forma sincronizada, tuvo la misma sensación. Sentía una mirada penetrante a su espalda. Parpadeo varias veces para no espantar a Serena.

—Cuando abrí la puerta, vi un gran ramo de flores, y un muchacho de pelo oscuro azabache y ojos zafiros. Quería pellizcarme. ¿Era Seiya? ¿El chico del accidente?

—Ho-hola Serena – me dijo con una sonrisa tímida, pero en su mirada había algo raro. Algo que no me permitía descifrar. Era como si él no me permitiera dejar verle sus intenciones. Un pánico me invadió, pero a la vez el misterio y la curiosidad, me hacía un efecto imán. Sentía que debía estar cerca de él, yo solo pude quedarme en blanco, parada frente a él – siento haber venido sin avisarte.

—Hola – le dije y su nombre se quedo en la punta de mi lengua, mi garganta tembló y se noto, a lo que él le provoco una risita y torció su sonrisa tímida haciéndolo más arrogante.

—_No temas – _Escuche su penetrante voz dentro de mi mente. El color de sus ojos zafiros se oscureció un poco, y por alguna extraña razón, sentí tranquilidad, pero también miedo.

— ¿Cómo lo haces? – le pregunte. El me miro enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Qué hago qué? – me dijo desconcertado.

Pensé por un momento si debía contarle. Por ahí yo lo había imaginado. Pero las mezclas de sensaciones que tuve en ese momento, no me dejaban ver las cosas con claridad. Por ahí me tomaba de loca. El aun seguía mirándome.

—N-no, nada – dije mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. Luego, un clic hizo en mi cabeza y me aparte de la puerta para dejarlo entrar.

¿Dejarlo pasar? Era la segunda vez que lo veía y lo estaba dejando entrar a mi casa.

—Permiso – dijo, me ofreció el ramo y yo lo tome por inercia. Eran rosas rojas. Un olor espectacular y exquisito invadió mi nariz. El pareció asombrado de estar dentro de mi hogar. Se llevo las manos a la cintura, mientras yo cerré la puerta. Pase por delante de él y me siguió hasta la cocina lentamente.

Encontré un florero de cristal cortado y lo llene con el agua del grifo. Seiya se apoyo en la mesada. Ese gesto de confianza, para mi hubiese sido molesto, pero en cambio, no me sucedió nada. Se cruzo de brazos, mientras yo acomodaba las flores – Tienes un hermoso hogar – dijo recorriendo con la mirada toda la cocina y el comedor. No era grande, pero era acogedor para dos mujeres. Por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver que me miro –. Es muy cálida.

Tome el florero con las rosas, y las lleve al centro de la mesa – Gracias – le dije modestamente. Una vez acomodado el jarro, me volteo a verlo. Su mirada me llamaba –. ¿Quieres algo de beber? – y no sé porque se lo ofrecí.

—Sí, gracias – me dijo amablemente.

Luego de eso, nos sentamos en la mesa y le pregunte porque había venido a mi casa.

—Espero no ser inoportuno, pero la verdad es que busque todas las maneras de poder disculparme contigo, sé que mi seguro no cubre tu auto dañado. Asique – se llevo una de sus manos al bolsillo del pantalón y algo sonó… como a llave – toma esto – dijo sacando el juego de llaves de lo que parecía ser, eran de un auto.

Señale con el dedo índice – ¿Qué es eso? – le pregunte.

—Son de tu nuevo auto – me dijo sonriendo mientras movía el juego de llaves en mi cara.

— ¿Un nuevo auto? – le dije aun sin entender nada.

—Si – me dijo él sonriendo, me tomo de la muñeca y si no era porque el tironeo de mi manga, yo no me daba cuenta que me estaba llevando hacia la calle.

Cuando llegamos a la vereda de mi casa, un hermoso Wolkswagen Amarok gris estaba aparcado en la vereda. Yo me quede paralizada y el parecía disfrutar de ese momento.

—Se-Seiya, yo… no puedo – empecé a titubear – no puedo aceptar esto.

— ¡Claro que puedes! – Me dijo con un gran entusiasmo que jamás me había imaginado —Esto es oficialmente tuyo, Serena –. Tomo mi mano y poso el juego de llaves dentro de ella.

No lo podía creer, cuando mire las llaves, algo me dijo que no debía aceptar esto. Pero Seiya me termino convenciendo, que la calle estaba peligrosa para que maneje el transporte público o vaya a pie.

Finalmente, terminamos dentro de mi casa, cenando y hablando de cosas triviales. Y seguía teniendo esa sensación de miedo y desconfianza hacía el. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya eran pasadas las 11 de la noche y Mina aun no había llegado. Tome mi celular y le envié un mensaje. Seiya vio mi cara de preocupación.

— ¿Sucede algo, bombón? – Hasta pareció que se dio cuenta por el "retrogrado apodo" que había utilizado hacia mi persona, llevándose una mano a la boca para tapársela – Lo siento – me dijo realmente arrepentido.

Yo me reí. Nunca nadie me había llamado de esa forma –. No tienes porque disculparte.

Apreté el botón _enviar _y el mensaje había sido enviado a Mina.

—Ya se hizo tarde – dijo él, tomando la servilleta para limpiarse la boca, se puso de pie y tomo los platos que habíamos dejado.

—No, no, no — exclame poniéndome de pie y arrebatando los platos de sus manos –, tú no tienes que hacer esto.

—Pero si fui yo el que vino a tu casa – me dijo subiendo la comisura de sus labios del lado izquierdo, dejándole ver demasiado guapo –. no sería de un caballero retirarme sin ayudarte a levantar los platos y lavarlos. Al menos, permíteme hacerlo – me dijo con una carita de suplica y yo no me negué. Una fuerza invisible poseyó mi cuerpo, más no podía responder y sin que dijera nada, el se tomo el trabajo de limpiar los platos.

Mina me había respondido que estaba con un compañero de la universidad cenando y luego la traería a casa.

El muchacho se despidió de mí, cuando llegamos a la calle, camine junto a él, hacia su auto.

—Nuevamente te doy las gracias, por el auto – le dije y sentí arder mis mejillas.

—Te lo mereces – cerró la puerta del chofer pero bajo la ventanilla del acompañante, yo me incline hacia la ventana para poder verle. El me sonrió y eso me atrajo mucho, a la vez que sus ojos me daban curiosidad, miedo y misterio – luego te enviare los papeles para transferirlo a tu nombre. Cualquier cosa, me dices – me guiño el ojo y giro la llave, haciendo contacto con el motor y arrancándolo.

—E-está bien – solo salió de mi boca y le sonreí nerviosamente. Me aleje un poco del auto y La ventanilla del auto empezó a subir. Seiya me saludo con un gesto de la mano.

—Hasta luego, bomboncito – escuche que dijo coquetamente y el auto arranco hacia algún rumbo.

Una sensación de vacío me embargo y tenía ganas de llorar.

— ¿No sabes porque querías llorar? – le pregunto Darien.

—Mmm mmm – Negó en monosílabos.

—Cuando voltee para entrar a la casa, otro auto llego. Un Ford KA color rojo aparco en la vereda. Mire extrañada el coche. La puerta del acompañante se abrió y mi hermana bajo, saludo a la persona del lado del chofer y cuando se dio cuenta que estaba parada ahí, sintió vergüenza. El coche arranco enseguida y se fue.

—Ho-hola Serena – me dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y luego vio la Amarok – wow – exclamo fascinada – no me la creo – volteo a verme –. ¿Y cuando te lo compraste que yo no me entere?

Le explique todo lo que había pasado en ese día. Con los días, Seiya me frecuentaba a la misma hora de siempre y era agradable recibirlo.

Pasando un mes de todo ese suceso, Andrew había venido a visitarme, ya que el, era dueño de una cafetería y le tomaba parte de su tiempo. Cuando se entero del auto y de mi nueva amistad con Seiya, se había puesto bastante celoso.

En una ocasión ellos se habían cruzado. Andrew decía que ese chico era un Casanova y que debía tener cuidado. Yo no pensaba lo mismo y no le hacía caso.

Pero ese último tiempo, discutíamos mucho, y ese día, Andrew estaba harto.

—Seiya, siempre ese tipo – exclamo entre dientes – ya estoy harto de que ese tipo este aquí – levanto los brazos mientras se quejaba - ¿No tiene vida?

Yo me asuste por el tono que utilizaba – cariño – dije intentando calmarlo – el y yo somos amigos. No tienes que ponerte así – cuando estuve por acercarme para tomarle los hombros, el me dio un puñetazo en la cara haciéndome volar por el aire hasta darme contra una pared.

— ¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDES? – Me grito desaforado – Ese tipo es un Casanova – no tenía ni un atisbo de arrepentimiento, me hablaba y me miraba como si yo me lo mereciera.

—Y tu eres un imbécil que le levanta la mano a una mujer – escuche detrás de él, cuando Andrew se volteo, algo que no pude ver bien, atravesó por su cuerpo, solo pude escuchar un pequeño chillido y luego cayó al suelo.

Me congele. Entre el golpe recibido y la muerte de Andrew, no podía pensar, no podía hablar, sentí que mi espíritu se había ido de mi cuerpo. Unos ojos zafiros se posaron ante mí, y apenas pude levantar la cara.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? – Me pregunto la voz… de Seiya – dijo Serena y su voz se torno temblorosa, sus ojos se cristalizaron pero eso no impidió que continuara con el relato.

Yo no respondí. Estaba en shock. Seiya me tomo entre sus brazos y me llevo a la habitación. Salió y bajo, tardo unos diez o quince minutos en volver. Mi cuerpo en ese lapso había empezado a temblar del frio.

¿Había sido él, el asesino?

No lo podía creer. El miedo invadió nuevamente dentro de mi ser y deseaba salir de allí lo antes posible. Me di cuenta demasiado tarde, porque Seiya estaba parado en la puerta de la habitación. Mi cuerpo se movió solo hacia atrás, dejándole ver que tenía miedo.

Sentí que el costado de la cama se hundió, y vi la silueta de Seiya. Lleve mis piernas al pecho y me abrace, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Lo que menos sentía era el dolor del puñetazo de Andrew.

El se inclino para acercar algo a mi cara pero inmediatamente me aleje, no quería que se acercara a mí. Un sollozo se escapo de mi pecho – Tranquila Serena – me dijo pacíficamente. Intensifique el cierre de mis ojos. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo – Shhh – una mano acompaño su silencio y me acaricio el pelo, no quería ver, no quería levantar la mirada. Algo me obligo a hacerlo. Y cuando lo hice… su mirada me hipnotizo. El sonreía.

Las manos de Serena sudaban. Darien volvió a sentir la temperatura del lugar helado. Al largar aire por la nariz, pudo ver el vapor. Y nuevamente sintió la mirada penetrante en su nuca.

—Una comprensa con hielo toco mi mejilla derecha, donde había recibido el golpe de Andrew. – Esto es para que se te deshinche – me dijo, tomando una de mis manos para que sostenga esa comprensa.

— ¿Qué hiciste? – le pregunte entre lágrimas. Él entrecerró los ojos pero no respondió. Mi mano con la comprensa cayó a un costado – ¿Qué hiciste? – volví a preguntar una octava más arriba de mi tono.

—El te pego – solo dijo murmurando. Yo abrí grande los ojos al darme cuenta que sus ojos zafiros destellaron en un rojizo y me dio pánico. El se dio cuenta y me transmitió tranquilidad pasando nuevamente una de sus manos – no puedo permitir que hagan eso… y menos contigo – enfatizo.

No pude moverme, pero no me negué a su tacto tampoco. Sus manos eran suaves, pero frías.

—Tengo miedo – balbucee. Ya no me importaba que el este aquí. Sentí sus brazos alrededor de mí y mi cabeza termino apoyada en su pecho.

—Ya todo paso – me dijo dulcemente en el oído. Sentí que beso la coronilla de mi cabeza, y luego bajo su boca hacia la mía, abriéndola y besándome – Serena se sonrojo nerviosamente y miro a la mesa – lentamente, Seiya me fue llevando hacia la almohada –. La pena de la rubia se notaba en su cara.

—No tengas vergüenza conmigo – le dijo Darien sonriendo cálidamente.

Serena recordó esa noche – _el golpe, y el asesinato a Andrew, quedo en un segundo plano, le había costado reaccionar ante el improvisto beso de Seiya. Pero como ella ya lo había pensado varias veces, sintió una atracción con el sabor de los labios, ese muchacho era como imán para ella. Su cabeza toco la almohada, su razón la estaba abandonando. Las manos del muchacho bajaron hacía su cintura, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados. Entre lo poco que le quedaba de razón, pensó en que lo que iba a pasar, estaba mal. MUY MAL._

—_Seiya – _dijo entre sus labios, el se separo para verle –_esto no está bien. Allí abajo… _

_Pero no pudo completar la frase, ya que los labios del muchacho la acallaron. _

—_Serena, yo no soy quien tú crees – _Seiya la miro, los dos se detuvieron.

—_N-no comprendo – _dijo la rubia desconcertada.

_Nuevamente, el pelinegro volvió a besarla, esta vez con más pasión, hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente en ambos._

– _Moría por este momento. Estaba ansioso por besarte y sé que no es la situación perfecta, pero tengo que abandonar la ciudad – _dijo Seiya, ella seguía sin hablar, solo lo observaba. Los ojos zafiros se volvieron más claros – _Serena, sonara loco lo que te diré pero… _

_Un dedo de la rubia lo acallo – bésame, antes de que me arrepienta – _dijo impulsivamente.

_El la beso, rozando sus cuerpos, palpando cada parte de su piel. Ya no había marcha atrás. Serena no sentía su cuerpo, no sentía que fuera ella. Sentía que alguien manejaba sus movimientos y palabras. Finalmente, habían hecho el amor con la Luna de testigo mudo. Y antes de que se quedasen dormidos, el dijo unas palabras. _

—_Soy Asmodeus, un demonio – _balbuceo. Ella entre sueños, creyó haberlo imaginado, pero realmente lo había imaginado.

Darien seguía mirándola. La rubia trago saliva.

—Y luego no recuerdo que sucedió. Creo que el golpe me dejo en shock, sintiendo que me desvanecía – mintió.

El periodista se sorprendió. Serena recorrió con la mirada la habitación.

—Pero, según tengo entendido, en el asesinato de Andrew Furuhata, tú fuiste la única culpable – Darien fue sutil al decir estas palabras.

—Me declararon "persona insana" – refuto y sonrió sínicamente –. Estoy loca.

El pelinegro sintió el pánico. Y ella prosiguió con el relato.

—En la mañana siguiente abrí mis ojos. Ya había salido el sol. Mina entro en ese momento por la puerta, haciéndome sobresaltar, me incorpore para sentarme en la cama y recordé la noche anterior. Busque con la mirada algún rastro de Seiya.

— ¡Buenos di…! – Mi hermana no termino de saludarme que se quedo viéndome –Serena, ¿Sucede algo? – me pregunto preocupada, se acerco una charola de té y panecillos apoyándola de un lado mío y se sentó al borde de la misma para verme.

— ¿Dónde está Seiya? – le pregunte. Ella enarco una ceja.

— ¿Seiya? – Repitió y luego me miro pícaramente, su boca hizo una O – ¡Oh ya entiendo!

—No, no entiendes – le dije, corriendo la cobija y sentándome al borde de la cama – algo paso anoche – tome mis sandalias.

Una mano de ella se poso por mi hombro – ¿Qué sucedió? Estuviste con el anoche – dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Me di vuelta bruscamente.

—Mataron a Andrew – respondí gritando. Mina me miro sorprendida, abriendo bien grande los ojos.

— ¡Qué cosas dices Serena! – me dijo ella escéptica.

Luego me di cuenta, que me puse de pie, pero no sabía dónde podía ir a buscarlo.

Mi teléfono celular. Lo tome de la mesita de luz y en la pantalla aparecía un numero desconocida y al atender, oí una voz del otro lado, un policía.

— ¿Usted es la señorita Serena Tsukino? – me pregunto el hombre. Yo no entendía nada. El hablaba e intentaba procesar lo que me decía, no era posible que…

—Serena, el timbre está sonando – dijo Mina asustada, bajo corriendo las escaleras y seguía con el teléfono en la mano. No dejaba de temblar y de repetir "esto no es posible"

Se sintió una estampida de zapatos subir la escalera, la puerta fue azotada, un policía me redujo y me pusieron las esposas.

—Usted queda detenida por presunto asesinato. Todo lo que diga, será usado en su contra hasta que se demuestre lo contario. Si no puede pagar un abogado, el estado le otorgara uno – decía el oficial de la policía. En un santiamén, termine dentro del móvil policial. Todo paso muy rápido y en un momento estaba siendo rodeada y llevada a la comisaria.

Serena empezó a temblar y Darien intento tranquilizarla. La luz de la habitación nuevamente empezó a titilar.

—Lo peor de todo – dijo Serena, en un tono de voz serio y muy seco, su mirada acompañaba en la frialdad – es que nunca me creyeron. Cuando estaba dentro de la celda, Seiya apareció delante de mí. Quería golpearlo. ¡Lo odiaba! Y él se reía de mí.

—Tú lo mataste – lo acuse enojada –; Tú fuiste.

El sonrió burlonamente hacía mí y a mí me dio más coraje aun. Tomo mi barbilla pero yo me aleje como pude – Yo soy Asmodeus. La reencarnación del demonio, que en su pasado, asesinaba a los novios de las mujeres de las que me enamoraban – sus ojos se volvieron rojos y el pánico entro en mí. Empecé a gritar.

—Alguien que me ayude – me acerque como pude a hacia los barrotes de la celda – por favor, que alguien me ayude, el asesino esta aquí.

—No pueden verme – sentí que se poso detrás de mí y mire el suelo derrotada – Seiya fue poseído, tonta. Nunca sabrán que él fue.

Un policía llego, parecía desesperado. Sentí un susurro en mi cabeza – _Te amo y siempre serás mía —_empecé a llorar tirada en el suelo.

—Señorita Tsukino ¿Qué suce…de? – el policía miro en toda la celda. Yo no pude verlo, pero estaba segura que sí – No hay nada – dijo el hombre, al parecer desilusionado – Falsa alarma – grito hacia el pasillo y me dio una última mirada.

Durante los siguientes días, ese demonio me atormentaba, día y noche, hasta el día del juicio. Ni siquiera el abogado me creía. Me declararon persona insana y me asignaron este psiquiátrico.

La temperatura del cuarto disminuyo violentamente, Darien empezó a sentirse muy agitado, el aire le faltaba. Taiki se levanto para abrir la puerta pero esta no se abría. La rubia se puso de pie asustada, dejando caer la silla. La luz del cuarto se apago y solo se podían oír las respiraciones de ellos dos.

La enfermera Mizuno y el doctor Kou entraron en pánico e intentaron romper el vidrio, pero esta al ser blindada, se hacía imposible.

—SERENA – gritaba Taiki mientras golpeaba el vidrio, esta no respondió– Serena ¿Me escuchas? – volvió a insistir, incluso con el alto parlante.

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – pregunto Darien con dificultad.

—Tu fin, ha llegado – dijo una voz escalofriante, que no pertenecía a Serena, antes que Darien pudiera defenderse, algo atravesó su abdomen en seco y cayó al suelo. Unos ojos rojos se dejaron ver en la oscuridad. La puerta de la habitación se abrió sola y la luz del pasillo ilumino el lugar. La silueta de un muchacho de cabello oscuro azabache de ojos zafiros y sonrisa arrogante apareció apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

Mizuno y Kou vieron toda la secuencia paralizados.

—Vámonos, bombón – dijo, extendiendo la mano, guiando a Serena a marcharse de allí. El pelicastaño insistió en abrir la puerta de la cámara gesell pero no había caso. Vieron la franja de luz blanca del pasillo desaparecer.

El vidrio estallo, impactando directo al corazón de la enfermera, y otro… en la cabeza de Taiki Kou. Provocándoles la muerte.

**FIN.**

* * *

Hola! Gomen por la tardanza. ¿Les gusto? Ojala que sí. Creo que me desvié de la idea original, pero esto es lo que quedo.

Gracias a los reviews que me dejaron.

Isis Gremory; Briseida; Rogue 85; Rossly85; Nonourss de Kuo; Mara Kou; Princessnerak; LeelooKou; Corazón de Diamante; EstrellaBlanca.

Gracias a las que leen mis historias anónimamente, a las que ponen follows y favoritos.

Capítulo dedicado a Isis, vos ya sabes porque…

¿Les gustaría un epilogo? Sus opiniones son bienvenidas.

Un beso y un abrazo.

**PaulaLunatica.**


End file.
